


Forever, For Always

by mizunohikaru



Series: MizunoHikaru's YOI drabbles and oneshots [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Or whatever the spelling of their pairing, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, domestic AU, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: “When it's raining like this," Yuuri’s eyes were soft with affection as he quoted the lines from Murakami’s novel, "It feels as if we're the only ones in the world. I wish… I wish it would just keep raining so the three of us could stay together.”In short: a shameless excuse to write a short, domestic filled fluff.





	Forever, For Always

**Author's Note:**

> To build the mood, if you wanna, please visit [rainy mood](http://rainymood.com/) and listen to the rain as you read this particular oneshot :)
> 
> As always, this one is un-betaed. Bear with me.

* * *

 

“When it's raining like this, it feels as if we're the only ones in the world. I wish it would just keep raining so the three of us could stay together.” 

―  **Haruki Murakami** ,  **Naoko dialogue from Norwegian Wood**

 

* * *

 

 

The whole world is wet and splashy when they woke up on the supposedly Sunday morning—kinda hyperbolic statement but it really seemed like an appropriate narration, as the icy droplets of the morning rain knocked the glass pane of the window over and over again in staccato rhythm: _tick tick tick tick_ endlessly.

 

The horizon was engulfed with blur grayish blue mist, and there were faint claps of thunder that made Makkachin twitched and padded his way onto the couch, nestled himself on Yuuri’s lap with flattened ears. The Japanese skater hugged the poodle and ruffled the soft brownish fur, hummed something soft that sounded like a lullaby.

 

Contrast with the thunderstorm outside, the room was warm and perfectly comfy. The heater emitted a constant small buzz that barely heard since the radio were playing an old love song from the 80s. Clad in Victor’s cashmere sweater, Yuuri sighed in content as the oversized sweater still smelled exactly like his fiance’s cologne—mixed perfectly with the sweet smell of kasha from the kitchen.

 

The younger male recognized a trace of vanilla in the air, and he was sure that Victor will add a spoonful of honey to the oatmeal porridge, as always. After all, kasha could be made using any kinds of grains cooked with milk or water, and Victor always using pre-mixed instant oatmeal for the base as it was the easiest to cook without setting his kitchen on fire in the process.

 

There was another rumble of thunder, and Makkachin let a soft whine out. Yuuri nuzzled the dog, “It’s okay, Makka. Nothing to be afraid of,” He remembered that Vicchan also afraid of thunder; the small dog used to hide under his bed whenever the thunders were heard, and Yuuri silently lamenting those five years he couldn’t comforted his dear pet while he left home for Detroit.

 

“It’s really raining cats and dogs, eh…” Victor brought over two bowls of the sweet kasha; steam trailed in a swirl of dance, slowly evaporated into the thin air. Yuuri looked once again to the window, and his fiancé was absolutely right. There wasn’t a single hint of sunshine and it looked like dusk: a dark sky with dark grey and deep blue everywhere. There were yellowish lights flickered from the lit lamps of the buildings, scattered in random pattern, like a kaleidoscope.

 

The sound of the rain went louder, and the rain poured even harder. At least the thunder had stopped for a while, enough to made Makkachin sprawled in comfortable position and nuzzled his head on Yuuri’s lap. Victor laughed as he melted from the sight of Yuuri and Makkachin together; plopped himself next to Yuuri and nudged the latter’s shoulder with his own. “He’s really attached to you now. I’m jealous…!” He was kidding, and Yuuri replied the fake mockery with an amused smirk while accepting his bowl from Victor.

 

Together they eat the kasha Victor had made: simple and sweet and fulfilling to start a long, cold day. The emptied bowl soon placed on the top of coffee desk next to them. _We need to wash them,_ Yuuri wanted to say, but it was awfully comfortable at the moment and he didn’t want to let go. Their hips touched each other, Victor playfully tangled his left leg onto Yuuri’s right. He hummed the melody for Stammi Vicino, eyes sparkled like aquamarine as Yuuri leaned onto him. Yuuri complied Victor’s gesture, clasped together his hand with the Russian, fingers interlocked.

 

 _Your hands, your legs,_  
_My hands, my legs,_  
_And our heartbeats_  
_Are blending together_

 

“When it's raining like this," Yuuri’s eyes were soft with affection as he quoted the lines from Murakami’s novel, "It feels as if we're the only ones in the world. I wish… I wish it would just keep raining so the three of us could stay together.” 

 

Victor chuckled, kissed Yuuri’s cheek before continued his pecks to the latter’s forehead, down to his temples, and to the tip of the younger’s nose. _I love you_ , he mouthed as he leaned in and kissed the younger male’s lips in a passionate make out. _Stay with me forever._

It was still raining and splashing wet outside, but it was okay. They were here, together. The golden bands on their fingers clanked softly against each other, the golden glows were glistened under the light. The deep aquamarine met the rich hazel, and Yuuri smiled as he whispered back a soft, short answer that weighted as a vow: _Forever, for always._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys have dog(s)?  
> Mine is afraid of thunder and he will run and snuggle me during the rain :)


End file.
